The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting the practice of the mother tongue or a foreign language, with a view to total assimilation thereof.
Apparatus intended for assimilation of a foreign language are already known. These apparatus generally comprise a magnetic tape reader on which phrases expressed in the foreign language which is to be assimilated are previously recorded, with the correct intonation. The output of this tape reader is connected to ear-phones placed over the ears of the subject having to learn the language and this subject has to pronounce each phrase which he hears from the magnetic tape reader several times in succession until his pronunciation is correct. However, the quality of the subject's pronunciation can only be assessed by a third party whose mother tongue is the language being assimilated and such a procedure therefore presents a considerable drawback since the foreign language cannot be learned entirely independently.